The Wanderer (Old Version)
by Noyz
Summary: Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wandered, Hare Prince, and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Here's past is close to catching up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character death, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N:** OK… this idea tormented me for two weeks, demanding to be written, and so I finally did….

The story will start off two years before Criminal Minds Season 3, but will quickly get there. This goes AU after book 7, but ignores the Epilogue completely and totally ignores Harry's brief relationship with Ginny….

Enjoy

And please review….

Edited 11/9/12

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

June 16 2006

David watched the figure out on the dance floor, entranced. It had to be a man, he told himself, as the face was to strong and sharp to belong to a female, yet at the same time the body was soft and delicate like a female's. Even the seasoned profiler was having a hard time with this. He had long ago gave up on guessing because of the outfit, a long black skirt that had two slits in it allowing David to catch sight of two pale thin legs, and a dark red corset, which displayed a very small-not there chest, along with multiple bracelets on both wrists with waist long hair pulled back into a messy pony tail…. Maybe it was a girl… young woman… because there was no way that person was over eighteen, how the hell they got in this place was a mystery.

Then their eyes met. David's breath was taken away as bright green eyes met his. The man-girl-boy-woman gave a coy smile, before detangling themselves from the group of people. Green eyes didn't pay any attention to the people trying to keep them there, and walked towards David. Though saying the man-girl-boy-woman walked was so very untrue in David's eyes, maybe something more like glided or flouted. He desperately hoped that was a woman coming his way, because never in his nearly fifty years has anyone made him this hard… ever…

Green eyes got closer, and soon was pressed against his side, obviously wanting to talk. "Hello." The man-girl-boy-woman said it was barely above a whisper, directly into his ear. He can't tell the sex from the voice, and there's an under tone of an English accent on the voice.

He shivered slightly; he could smell the faint smell of sweat and some type of spice coming off of Green eyes. "Good evening." He replied he stiffens slightly at the feel of a small hand being placed on his chest.

"You've been staring at me for nearly half an hour, may I know why?" Green eyes asks.

David shifted slightly, and Green eyes inched away until there were a few inches between the two of them. "I've been trying to decide if you are a woman or man." David replied stiffly.

Green eyes blink, before a soft giggle breaks free from the man-girl-boy-woman's throat…. And for the love of God, please be a woman, he begs himself. "Sorry… But if you really want to know… I'm Hare."

Damn it. Damn it to hell.

"David." They shake hands, and Hare giggles a little bit before maneuvering around David to put in an order of some sort of drink, David doesn't catch it, because for some god damn reason, he was staring shamelessly at the other man's ass.

Hare straightened and smiled at David, as if knowing where David's eyes had been. He leans against the bar, and tilts his head to the side, while bracing a foot against the small half wall that the bar was place at, allowing a pale leg to come into view.

David looks away slightly, and clears his throat. "So… what's a young boy like yourself doing in a place like this…. Dressed like that?"

"I'm not young," Hare scowled. "I'm twenty six thank you very much."

David looked at the cross-dressing male in shock, there was no way the man was that old, maybe twenty… and that was really pushing it. David raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I was guessing around sixteen."

Hare's cheeks began bright red, and the scowl deepened. "I wonder….. Should I be insulted or flattered?"

David was about to say something, when they were interrupted by the bartender handing Hare his drink. Hare grabbed it and downed it at once, wincing at the sharp taste. "I hate alcohol." He muttered placing the small glass on the counter, along with the payment. Green eyes met dark eyes, "How about we get out of here?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

David didn't know why he followed the younger man out of the bar, where David had gone in hopes of catching the eye of a woman, but instead had caught a young cross-dressing man. He couldn't tell you why he didn't just turn around and head back to the bar or Heaven forbid his own hotel room. He sure as hell couldn't tell you what had possessed him to follow the younger man to his own hotel room, a few blocks away from the bar versus David's which was a few minutes drive from the bar. He didn't know who started the kissing first; Hare was in the middle of making coffee – none of that hotel crap, but the expensive kind from the store that David didn't know the name of – or why he had liked it.

All he could tell anyone was though, that they did end up having sex, after the whole awkward stage where David didn't know how to prepare a male, Hare laughed at the older male, killing the mood for a moment or two before preparing himself. There was a feeling of wrongness and rightness as they fucked, and apparently Hare was a _loud_, and David loved that, strange as he never liked very loud partners. Neither of them lasted long, David would always blame the alcohol that was in his system at the time ….Never his age.

David dosed of slightly, and woke with a start as he felt movement on the bed, Hare leaned over the edge of the bed and yanked on a shirt – that was defiantly David's. He quickly scrambled over to the coffee machine and poured two cups of coffee before returning to the bed.

"Hope you don't mind it being black. I don't have any creamer." Hare said, as David sat up to accept the cup.

"No it's alright." David took a sip, sighing as the harsh bitter taste over took his mouth, "So what brings you to America?"

Hare raise a dark eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you think that I'm not from America?" Hare settled himself on the bed close to the older male. "But if you must know," Hare says in a sarcastic manner, "I'm from England…. Traveling, plus I got bored of the weather there in England."

David can practically see the lie there, but decides not to comment on it; after all it was a half-lie. What ever he was about to say was cut off by Hare's lips on his, tasting of the coffee that he had just drank. Hare carefully took the cup of half drunken coffee from the ex-profiler, and blindly placed it on the night stand next to him, before straddling his lap.

Hare pulled away with a teasing glint in his eyes, "Think you can get it up for another round?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

David groaned as the sun hit right in the face. Slowly he blinked open his eyes, and ran a hand over his face.

"Awake?" Hare asked from the kitchen area of the hotel room. David groaned in answer. "Bacon and eggs sound good?"

David buried himself deeper into the thin bed, and heard Hare laughing at his actions. A few minutes later he felt Hare settle himself onto David's back, "Well, wake up! I can't eat all of this by myself Dave!" Dave could almost see the pout on the younger man's face. "Daaaaveeeeee!" Hare cried out, bouncing a bit on the man's back.

Dave grunted and moved to roll over, as Hare raised himself up slightly so he could fully lay on his back, Hare settled himself on Dave's upper thighs. "You're acting like a child." Dave commented.

Hare pouted, before shaking his head, "Well…."

David chuckled at the younger man, this had almost become routine the last few days since they meet in the bar. "Fine where is that breakfast?" Hare smiled before climbing out of bed to grab their breakfasts. David reached down and grab last night pants and yanked them on before getting out of bed, Hare was pouring a cup of coffee for him, humming a strange tune he didn't recognize.

Hare placed the breakfast on the kitchen table, and Dave joined him.

"I'm leaving this town soon." Hare said when they both were half way through eating breakfast.

"Oh…. When?"

"Tomorrow at the soonest, Thursday at the latest." Hare admitted there was a nervous tone in his voice. "I was wondering…. If you would like to come with me?" Hare asked.

David was silent for a moment, he had to work on a new book, "I don't know." Dave admitted. "Can I think about it?"

Hare nodded, "I'm going to head to the store, and there are something's I have to get before I leave."

David nodded; Hare gave him a tight smile before going back to eating.

After Hare had cleaned up, he took a shower before getting dressed. David watched him with silent eyes, wondering if he could truly just go with the strange man. Hare gave him one more smile before slipping out of the hotel room and disappearing down the block.

Would it be so bad? David wondered. Then realized he barely knew anything about the man, he sighed sitting on the bed. He knew what his answer was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, multiple OCs/Harry others pending

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character death, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **READ THIS!

IF YOU WISH TO SEE A PAIRING: SLASH, FEMSLASH, OR HET, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK FOR THE RELATIONSHIP I'LL ADD IT IN :D THANK YOU!

OMG you guys are fucking awesome…. 22 follows and 12 favorites in barely twenty four hours of this being put up…. Fucking awesome! LOVE U GUYS!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

September 9 2006

Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood screamed out in fear, startling her husband Neville. Luna covered her face with her small thin hands and sobbed into them. Neville ran to his wife's side, and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. Their three children stood in the door way watching what was happening to their mother, until Neville shooed them away. Lorcan their oldest son grabbed his two younger siblings and dragged them away from the scene with promises of candy.

"Luna, darling, are you alright?" Neville asked as soon as Luna stopped crying.

Luna took in a deep shaky breath, and looked more scared than when she was fighting death eaters at the final battle. Her silvery eyes stared at the wall behind Neville, seeing the world of magic and future that only few could see. "Ha… Harry is in danger…" she finally got out.

Neville tensed, "Is it the Aurors? Or was it the Unspeakable?"

Luna shook her head. "I-it was unclear… They just…" Luna worried her bottom lip, "The Gautets just showed me Harry's dead… body-" Luna shot up and rushed to the bathroom, puking up her guts. Neville was right behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her lower back.

Primrose edged into the bathroom, and even at her father's gesture to leave, she refused. Primrose pushed herself close to her mother's side, "Mommy, all will be OK…" Primrose smiled the same dreamy smile that Luna had lost after the war, "The hare will be alright." She said.

Luna wiped off her mouth, and smiled weakly at her daughter. Maybe this once it would be ok to be optimistic…. But she knew she couldn't this time. She rested her clean hand on her daughter's thick brown hair, so much like her father's hair. "Not this time darling."

Lysander soon joined his twin's side, and grabbed her hand; his wide unseeing eyes stared at his mother. "How about we have some soup that Grandma Molly made?" Neville said trying to break the tension that had fallen over the small bathroom. The twin let out a cheer, and scrambled from the bathroom. "It will be okay Luna." Neville said.

Luna looked at him, her cloudy sliver eyes uncharacteristically clear no longer seeing the strange creatures she could see. "No Neville…. Harry's future will now be full of heart break, and death…." Then she gave a bitter smile. "Harry chose this future, all we can do is sit back and protect and help him as much as possible."

Neville bowed his head, thinking over losing a good friend like Harry, "Well will you owl him?"

Luna nodded, "It's the least I can do… Maybe… Maybe he will get off this destructive path."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_My dearest Hare,_

_How are you?_

_Things here are getting dangerous. Nasty things Nargles are, and I fear they are closing on you. The Owl birthday was last week, and I wished I could say happy birthday again, though it will be unlikely. The Weasel's family came by again asking for you. I didn't tell them anything, though I wish I could. The Dog and the Horse are happily welcoming another child into the world, how beautiful she is. The Bat has fallen ill again I fear, but is on his way onto getting better. _

_I hope whatever that new man is, he'll bring you happiness. But I fear that may not be the case, Creatures of the Night seem to have taken a special interest in you, and how I fear that you may end up stew. Truly hope this doesn't come to pass, but if it does, my sweet Hare, please stay safe. Watch for the Nargles, and other nasty creatures._

_The Bat and the Rose's birthday are coming up within the month. Would it be too much for me to ask or even wish for you to come? If it is, please let me know._

_My dearest Lion misses you, and so do I, let us know that you are safe and sound._

_I wish you the best_

_- The Moon_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

September 14 2006

Hare re-read the letter he had gotten a few days ago, tracing a finger over the loopy scrawl, and frowned. He knew what the Nargles meant, Aurors and Unspeakable. The frown darkened, before a dark smirk over took his face. Let those Nargles come, he licked his lips, it had been getting boring the last few weeks.

David had turned down the offer to come with him three months ago, and while upset, Hare understood where the man stood. Hare didn't even know what had overcome him inviting that man he knew only for three or so days. But even he knew there was something that attracted Hare to the man.

A groan behind him drew Hare's attention from the window. Paul, a one night stand shifted in his sleep. Hare shook his head, the muggle had been good, but David had been better. Hare scowled, he couldn't believe he was thinking of that man again! Hare ran a hand threw his hair, stuffing the letter into a pocket. He could go out again…. Yes that was what he would do.

Hare moved around the small motel room that Paul was renting, and gathered his cloths. After a quick brush of his teeth, Hare deemed himself ready to leave and left the small room without a backward glance at the other man.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

David sighed, gulping down the last of the alcoholic drink he had gotten. His dark eyes looked over the crowd of mingling people. The age group was mixed between men and women in their forties to men and women as young as their twenties. And sadly not one had caught his attention.

Not one seemed to be able to catch his attention after he met Hare. Sure he could entertain some women, but didn't seem to want to take them back to his hotel room. And it didn't slip his notice that he continued picking up women with dark hair, and different shade of green eyes.

But not one of them seemed at attractive as Hare had been.

David sighed figuring it was time to call it a night when something or rather someone caught his attention. His breath caught as he recognized the person heading his way. It had been roughly three months since they last saw each other.

Hare didn't seem to notice him yet, and was looking around the club. When his eyes caught David's, Hare stopped for a moment, before a smirk overcame his face, one that sent shivers down his back. Hare quickly made his way over towards Dave. And he moved in close, so that not even an inch separated them.

"Hello David." Hare whispered into his ear, "Fancy meeting you here."

David nodded his mouth suddenly dry. Hare wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and a few people were now staring at them. Hare pressed his hips close to David's, revealing both their erections.

"Let's just skip the drink huh? And go someplace… more… private." Hare said his tongue darting out and licking his ear.

David wrapped an arm around Hare's thin waist, and pulled him closer, drawing a surprised gasp and low moan from the younger male. He glared at the other men that showed interest into Hare, and whispered back, "Sounds good, your place or mine?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OCs that you saw this chapter:**

Lorcan Longbottom – Luna and Neville's first born son, age 10

Lysander Longbottom – Luna and Neville's second son, twin to Primrose, age 5

Primrose Longbottom – Luna and Neville's only daughter, twin to Lysander, age 5

Paul – Harry's one night stand

**Luna's Creatures:**

Gautets – creatures of my own making, they work for the fates, and when people go off the line they are suppose to go, they show Seers the future to warn them


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, multiple OCs/Harry others pending

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, **character deaths**, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **READ THIS!

IF YOU WISH TO SEE A PAIRING: SLASH, FEMSLASH, OR HET, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK FOR THE RELATIONSHIP I'LL ADD IT IN :D THANK YOU!

Pairing request:

ReidXMorgan – 1

Please know that this chapter mentions some of Harry's past.

Edited: 11/9/12

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

July 29 2007, One year after the first meeting:

Hare turned his head left and right, gazing around at the expensive restaurant that David had took him to after they meet up for the sixth time the last year. There was a dancing area where several couples were slow dancing, and their waiter had just left with their drink order.

David in turn was looking approving at Hare. The young male was wearing a red turtleneck formal dress. The Empire waistline gave the subtle appearance of a waist, while there were no sleeves showing his pale thin arms and his wrists were decorated with bracelets. Hare's red lips twitched up into a smile.

"You want to dance?" David asked, standing up holding a hand out for Hare. He placed a hand on Hare's lower back, leading him to the dancing area. He pulled the younger male closer, and held the smaller hand in his. With heels on, Hare now stood at David's height. They began slowly dancing to the soft song playing.

They had been only dancing a few moments before Hare broke the silence. Hare gave a bitter smile to David, "I haven't been some place this fancy since my wedding day."

David looked surprised. "You're married?" He stopped the dance.

Hare chuckled slightly. "No… My wife died." Hare started it again. "She died when I was twenty three; we'd only been married for four years. She died in a house fire."

"I… I'm sorry. I bet you loved her a lot huh?"

Hare laughed slightly. "We didn't marry out of love; she was almost like my sister, an annoying older sister. I had come into two inherences, and in order to collect the money, I had to be married for at least four years. She lost her fiancée in the terrorist attack in the nineties. She was going to loose everything, so I offered her protection, and she gave me the right to my money." Hare smiled as if he was seeing an old memory.

"Sounds like it had to suck." David said. "Did you have any kids?"

Hare rested his head on David's shoulder, "Yeah…. One, a little boy. He was my godson, his parents died, I took him in." David felt Hare shudder at the thought. "He was only four, in a few month's he was going to be five… he died with my wife in the fire. I was supposed to take him and my wife out for dinner, but work got caught up with me. No one really knows what happened that night. I was told by my friend."

"What were their names?" David asked, rubbing his hand trying to stop the tears.

"Hermione was my wife, and Teddy my son." Hare whispered.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_My dear friend the Hare,_

_The King is dead. Four stand to protect you. The Ferret and the Raccoon will be seeing you soon. Try to come home soon. _

_- The Lion_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco Malfoy looked around the hotel room with a scowl placed on his face. "I don't understand why he doesn't stay at better places! Really look at this place it's a mess!" Draco waved his hand around the hotel room which had clothes scattered around the ground, and the air was heavy and thick with the scent of arousal and sex. "How can one live in this mess!"

Blaise Zabini had sat at one of the kitchen table chairs when they first arrived, and ever since then, refused to move in fear of the chair finally giving out. "I don't know. Ask him." The Unspeakable said. He slowly crossed his arms in an attempt to get more comfortable; the chair once again creaked menacingly. He barely dared to breathe at this point.

Draco sighed, and eyed the bed. "Do you think it's dangerous to sit on?"

Blaise shrugged. "Probably. God knows how many men or women he's shared that bed with."

The door opened, and he entered the hotel room, a smirked twitching at his lips. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" There was a hint on laughter on his voice, and both Unspeakables snapped their heads towards him.

"Potter!"Draco hissed. "How the hell can you live like this?"

Potter shrugged, and closed the door. Then he reached down and took off his heels, tossing them in a large pile of shoes. He began to shimmy out of the red dress he was wearing. "What are you doing here? And isn't it better to call me Hare?"

Both Unspeakables respectably looked away, as Hare got totally naked. "Didn't you get Longbottom's letter?" Draco asked.

Hare looked at them, his head tilted to the side. "Which Longbottom are you talking about, Luna or Neville?"

"Neville," Blaise said, staring intently at a suspicious looking spot on the wall. "Did you get his letter or not?"

"You can look at me," Hare said as he sat down on the bed dressed in pajamas. "And no I didn't. Why is there something I should know?"

Draco looked at Hare, a sad glint in his eyes, "Kinsley is dead. We believe it was the man who killed your family that ordered the attack. How close are you to arresting?"

Hare looked away, "No where, I'm always a few hours behind him."

Blaise looked at the young man, "And the other Aurors and Unspeakables are maybe days or even hours behind you. We can only distract them for so long. The Wizarding World wants your head Hare. They want revenge for those twenty wizards death."

Hare looked at his lap. "I know I'm trying." He fisted his bottoms. "But it's hard; I don't have 24-7 access as you guys do. So far I'm just following a trail of bodies."

Draco gave Hare a hard look. "Might be easier if you stopped these one night stands, or even stop following that man that took you to dinner."

Hare's green eyes snapped up to meet Draco's grey ones. "What did you say?" He hissed out.

"You damn well heard me! Potter this is no time to be having this type of relationship going on! What would happen if that man caught on? HUH? You're just risking another Muggle!" Draco snapped.

Hare jumped up to his feet. "SHUT UP! You don't understand anything! I'm the one that gave everything up! I wasn't even allowed at MY OWN WIFE OR SON'S FUNERAL!" Hare shouted. "I GAVE EVERYTHING UP TO CATCH THIS ONE MAN! SO DON'T START ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE ALL THE FUCKING ANSWERS MALFOY!" At the end of yelling, Hare panted, trying to regain his breath. Tears of frustration ran down his face.

Blaise decided it was time to intervene, and stood up from the creaking chair to place a hand on both angered men's shoulders. "Calm down, this isn't going to solve anything," He looked them in the eyes. "Hare we were just telling you the news. He has probably moved onto another town. We have to hurry if we want to arrest him anytime soon." He squeezed Hare's shoulder. "If you need anything, just owl us, and please for Merlin's sake, keep in contact and stay safe. We'll see you in a week or two." Blaise let go of Hare, and steered Draco out of the room, before appariting.

Hare slammed the door shut before sliding down it. His thoughts flew to his late wife and son. Sometimes he wished that he could have been allowed to use the Time Turner to save his wife and son, maybe he could have been sitting with them. Teddy could have grown up and most likely gone to Hogwarts, Hermione and he could both have dated in secret…. And been happy. Hare buried his face in his hands and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, multiple OCs/Harry others pending

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character deaths, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **READ THIS!

IF YOU WISH TO SEE A PAIRING: SLASH, FEMSLASH, OR HET, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK FOR THE RELATIONSHIP I'LL ADD IT IN :D THANK YOU!

Pairing request:

ReidXMorgan – 1

Please check the first three chapters I have edited them, but I still think I made some mistakes.

Edited: 11/20/12

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

March 1 2008

His eyes brightened at the sight of his prey finally leaving her apartment, she just looked like Hermione, had the same color hair and even the eyes. He didn't know how long he had been following her, but now was the time, time to make her pay, for taking Harry from him. He gave a charming smile, and making sure his hat was low enough, moved in. He pushed both of his hands into his jacket pockets, making sure he had a firm grip on the needle.

The woman gave him a nervous smile, and greeted him. He made a fake story about needing to use a phone for his car had broken down in the parking lot, and she nodded almost like she understood. She asked him he would like to use her phone just in the entry. He eagerly accepted, and her brown eyes flashed with suspicion before she smiled and headed a few steps back to her apartment.

Just as she opened the door, and he had made sure no one was around, before he took out the needle that was in his hand, and stabbed her in the neck with it. The affects were immediate, and she slumped forward, but with quick reflexes he had his arms wrapped around her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She would be unconscious for the next twenty four hours. Enough time to pick up the kid.

He turned on his heel, with the woman in his arms, and apparited away. Arriving at the perfect place, the one he spent several days trying to pick the just the right one for Harry, he non so gently dropped her onto a bed, and once again apparited away, time to pick up the kid.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

March 11 2008

He moved silently though the crowd, Harry would soon come across the scene, the same one he left for his obsession years earlier, when he' killed Harry's wife and son... it had been their fault. They were the ones that had taken Harry from him, he had to get justice. But now, now he could barely look at anyone who dared to look like Hermione, and anyone of those kids could have been Teddy. He knew of Teddy's special skill, able to change his looks. He wasn't going to resist a chance to get rid of one of those bastards.

By now the bodies have probably been found by the police, and Harry wasn't too far behind. He wondered if Harry had caught onto what he was doing; if not... well it wasn't his fault Harry didn't understand why. Hermione still had too much of a hold on him, with each death and kill he did, Harry was slowly being set free of the witch's control... then Harry would be able to return to him! He alone should have Harry's attention! Not that whore! But slowly but surely Harry would become his.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

September 29 2008

Hare moved through the crowd, not paying attention to where he was going. Six months. Six months of that man being silent. Not one murder since March. Worrying his bottom lip, Hare wondered how that could be possible. That man was always on time, always killing the first week of the month. Now what? Six months of not ONE bloody kill. Hare wasn't stupid; he knew he had already lost that man's track. And that pissed him off more than anything. How was he supposed to return home, and at least see Luna and Neville's children grow? Or how was he supposed to see his wife's grave, he at least should have been able to do that before he was put onto this mission.

And it didn't help the whole damn time this was happening; Hare found himself falling for David. He has lost track of how many times they had met up, he lost count after the tenth time, and each time the attraction from the first time they met continued to grow, until it was what it was today. He wouldn't call it love, but he knew he might be close falling in love with the man...

"Gah!" Hare stopped walking and ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He sighed. He knew how much danger he was putting David in, and God knew how much he wanted to tell the older man the truth, but it would do nothing more than put him in more danger.

Feeling his pocket vibrate, Hare reached in and grabbed the phone he had bought when he had his first true date with David. It was sometimes easier to keep in touch with the man if he had a phone; they had quickly taken advantage of it and texts and talked to each other daily.

"Hello?" Hare saw the glares he had earned from just standing in the middle of the side walk, and began walking again.

"Hey Hare, I have a question." David said, hearing the elder man's voice brought a smile to his lips.

"Sure ask away." Hare said, he really shouldn't be talking to him, but whatever, he had always hated rules, and never really followed them. "I'm almost to my hotel."

"Alright. Well tell me when you get there." David chuckled, and he sounded somewhat nervous. The rest of Hare's trip to the hotel room was spent in silence, they had gotten to the point in the friendship... strange relationship whatever the hell it was to be able to have silence in conversations, just knowing the other person was there was alright for them.

"Ok, in my hotel room. Now what is it that you wanted to ask?" Hare asked as soon as he was in the messy room. He noted the box that was on his table, and decided to open it while David asked him whatever he needed to ask.

"I got a call about rejoining the BAU in Quantico, Virginia. And I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me. I already have a place picked out." David asked wanting to know Hare's answer but seemed scared of the chance he would be rejected.

Hare's hands stopped the process of opening the package. "Da-David... I... I don't know what to say..." his green eyes gazed of into the distance, and he continued opening the package. "I mean I want to but... I don't know if I can David... You see- AAAHHHHHH!" Hare screamed dropping the phone where it had rested wedged between his ear and shoulder. He dropped to the floor, losing his lunch. He could dimly hear David calling him from the phone.

There lying dead was a Snowy Owl, one that looked eerily like Hedwig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, multiple OCs/Harry others pending

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character deaths, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: READ THIS! **

**IF YOU WISH TO SEE A PAIRING: SLASH, FEMSLASH, OR HET, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK FOR THE RELATIONSHIP I'LL ADD IT IN :D THANK YOU!**

Pairing request:

ReidXMorgan – 1

**IMPORTANT A/N:** I had made typo when writing ch3 Ron's not Hare's unsub Hermione was originally going to marry Ron but he had died fuck my typo DX don't ask me how Ron got into that chapter but Hare's unsub is someone we do know sorry for the mix up

Other than that, I'm sorry about the long wait... RL caught up and bit me in the ass…. . but now I should be uploading regularly once again, if not once or twice a week…. Maybe even three times, if I'm feeling nice. :3

**Guest Ju:** haha thanks XD I do also like Hotch/Harry, but for this story it had to be Rossi/Harry or else it just wouldn't have been this well done :3 and as you've read up there, that was a typo when I wrote Ron . mostly because I'm a dumbass, and didn't look it over…. Sorry for the confusion….

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 29 2002

Harry glanced around the small apartment that his family had been relocated at for the time being while Harry was working. Hermione stood at the door leading to their bedroom. "Well it's better than nothing?" Hermione said, a frown marring her face.

Harry sighed. "Wish it was our house." Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

"Hare," Hermione started, and then paused, clearly trying to get the words she wanted out, out. "What do you think about giving Teddy siblings?"

Harry turned surprised green eyes to look at his wife, "W-what?"

Hermione sighed, as if her husband was an idiot, which he sometimes was. "I know that you want a bigger family, and you know I want a big family. Plus Teddy has been asking about it. He wants one."

Harry blinked and collapsed onto the small couch. "Well I guess we can look into adoption."

"Don't be stupid Harry! I'm perfectly capable in giving birth to the child." Hermione said.

Harry winced, "Um… sorry 'Mione but, uh, you're really not my type."

"Good to know, you're not mine either." Hermione deadpanned.

Harry titled his head to the side, "Then why? I mean, how am I supposed to touch someone who is like my sister like that?"

Hermione chuckled "How am I supposed to do the same with my brother?" She gave harry a smile, "Just think about it okay? We could probably get really drunk or something. It really only takes one time. Plus the Wizarding World will be able to get off your back about not producing the next Potter."

Harry laughed, "Ahh I see what this is about!" His smile grew at Hermione's glare, "It's not just for me and teddy but also for you so everyone can get off _your _back!"

"Well I hate how the women always talk about how lacking our sex life is!" Hermione snapped her face becoming red.

"We don't have one…." Harry deadpanned.

"That's beside the point!" Hermione snapped. She sighed. "Please think about it." Hermione then turned around and headed into their bedroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

February 10 2008

Harry smiled up at his wife, "How would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

Hermione blinked, Teddy sat on her hip, rubbing his eyes still trying to wake up. "That sounds good. What brings this on?"

"Well remember in December? I've thought about it, and maybe we can try to have another kid. We can drop Teddy at George's and do what we need to do. How about it?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "This is strange huh?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Well I have to go to work for an hour or two." He kissed Teddy on the top of his head, and gave Hermione a one armed hug. As he left, he never knew that someone was watching him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

October 28 2008

Hare stared up at the ceiling, a blank look on his face. Cum oozed out of his opening, and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Slowly he pressed a finger against a dark large hickey on the side of his neck and winced. Similar dark bruises covered his body, and large bruises in the shape of hands covered his thighs and hips. His lips were swollen and bruised. A sob escaped his lips, and he curled up on the bed. Was this truly all he was good for? Sex? Can't he even fight of someone?

Not wanting to get lost in depressing thoughts, Hare quickly sat up and swung his legs off the bed, and stood, wincing at the pain that raced up his spine. Outside he could hear the sound of loud footsteps. He scowled as there was a shout about the police being outside, probably American swat. Sighing, Hare walked around gathering his clothes, dressing quickly. Whatever was happening he wasn't going to be sticking around for it.

He quickly threw everything into his trunk after quickly shrinking everything. Double checking to make sure he had everything, Hare headed towards the door but it slammed open before he could get out.

Standing in front of him was Blaise, who stared at him with dark eyes. "Hare! What the hell are you still doing here for?" He asked.

Hare blinked his green eyes. "I am leaving now. What are you doing here?" Hare asked backing up and letting Blaise into the room.

Blaise slammed the door shut. "The Aurors are out there! Didn't you read my letter I sent you a while ago?"

Hare tensed. "Letter? What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't gotten a letter in the past two months from you guys!" Hare hissed out. "I've still been writing a report to you every weekend, just like you've asked."

Blaise frowned, "Hare…. We haven't gotten one letter from you." Both men tensed, "Damn it Hare-"

"He has them." Hare finished off. "He's been interrupting our mail… How long has this been happening?"

Blaise shook his head, "I don't know, but you need to get some place that you can hide out for a while, and not use magic."

The footsteps were getting closer. Hare frowned and nodded. "I might have a place." As the door opened, Hare shouted "Stupefy" at them then apparited away.


	6. AN

Dear Readers,

I won't be ble to update until the twenty first; I am trying to make sure that I don't fail all my classes :3 Sorry.

Noyz


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Harry Potter.

**Pairing(s):** David Rossi/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, multiple OCs/Harry others pending

**Summary:** Two years before rejoining the BAU, David Rossi finds himself infiltrated by a wild wanderer, Hare Prince (Harry Potter), and they both fall into a dangerous romance. But as David joins the BAU, some cases are hitting close to home, while Hare's past is close to catching up to him.

**Warnings:** Cross-dressing, slash, malexmale relationship, character deaths, spoilers, more to be added later

**A/N: **READ THIS!

IF YOU WISH TO SEE A PAIRING: SLASH, FEMSLASH, OR HET, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK FOR THE RELATIONSHIP I'LL ADD IT IN :D THANK YOU!

Pairing request:

ReidXMorgan – 1

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

October 31 2008

David smiled at Erin Strauss, the older woman's mouth was pulled in a thin frown. "Why are you coming back now?" She asked, disregarding the fact that it was her that had asked him to come back. She leaned back in her seat and looked over her once colleague. Something was different about him, but she couldn't place her finger onto what was different.

David gave her a knowing smile. "We both know why Im back." his eyes held a glint of amusement in them. "To help people."

Erin barely contained the eye roll at that. David never use to joke, not since his last wife... oh god. "Alright. Who is she?" She glared at him a bit getting the message that she would not like a lie.

"She who?" David asked slightly confused by the question.

"The woman your in love with." Erin said, leaning forward to hear all the details she could.

David frowned a bit trying to place what Erin was saying until it slowly dawned on him. He chuckled a bit. "There's no woman Strauss."

Erin scowled a bit. "Well go and meet your team."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

November 4 2008

Hare looked around the small cafe, his eyes shifting around his sunglasses. Draco better have a dam good reason as to calling him here. He lifted his drink and took a small sip, rolling the think taste of French vanilla capicino in his mouth. He glanced at his watch if Draco wasn't here in five minutes then he was leaving. Screw that jackass.

"Is this seat taken?" Hare looked up and nearly choked on his drink. Neville stood off to the side looking a bit nervous.

"Neville?! Wh-what the... sit!" Hare snapped out. When Neville sat down, Hare fixed him with a hard glare and ripped his sunglasses off so the Hogwarts professor would see exactly how angry he was. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Neville shifted in the seat a bit, frowning softly. "Malfoy was called out today along with Zabini. They asked me to pass on their messages. And to get your report."

Hare frowned and then sighed. "Well I prefer your face to Malfoy's ugly mug anytime." he reached up and ran a hand though his hair. "And there has been no progress. He's disappear of the freaken planet. Merlin and doesn't help I've been ban from using magic." Hare whispered the last word.

Neville nodded. "Well it's the same in the Ministry. They've pulled out the aurors hunting you and are just leaving it to the unspeakables. And they still think you're in California. So you're safe for a bit but no magic."

Hare gave a small pout. "Darn it. And here I was hopping to do some basic charms." He smiled softly at Neville. "Family doing good?"

Neville nodded. But as he opened his mouth to reply Hare's phone going off cut him off. Hare gave him an apology smile and answered already knowing who was going to be on the other side.

"Hello David." Hare said not noticing himself start smiling like an idiot. "Done with the case already?"

"Where are you?" David asked not bothering with a hello.

"Um... I'm with a friend right now." Hare said looking at Neville who was standing and leaving a few bills in the table. The other man mouth for Here's drink. "Well just got done with seeing my friend. What do you need Dave?" Neville gave him an awkward one armed hug and left the cafe.

"I need to see you." David said.

"Um... ok... Is something wrong Dave? Maybe I can help you?"

"Lets meet up. Where are you?" David asked.

"I'm at the cafe across from my apartment."

"Ok. Good I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Hare watched a car pull up. He stood in front of the cafe. David got out of it, and it wad almost like a cliche in a movie. Almost. Because as soon as the words left David's mouth, Hare didn't burst out crying or confess right back. He just stared blankly back at David, not finding any confidence in himself to repeat the words. Hare swallowed, as his mouth went dry. "I'm sorry. I... can't say it back." Hare smooth out his skirt and avoided looking into David's eyes, knowing they would be holding a heart broken look. "I'm so sorry David." Hare turned on his heel and walked back to his apartment.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 6 2008

His eyes were alight with joy. His dear Harry had disappeared for a bit, but now... now he found him again. He could almost forgive Harry, but he couldn't not when he knew the Unspeakables were practically all over the man. Oh he knew Harry was sent after him, but it wouldn't do. First he would have to get rid of those FBI guys that were on his trail. He smiled darkly. Oh he knew the perfect gift to give Harry. He turned on he heel and apparited away. He would need to prepare if he wanted to give Harry his Christmas present on time.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 5 2008

David was sitting at home, it had been a month since Hare refused to return his feelings. He was replying that day in his mind over and over, and added with the voice mail Hare had left him, he couldn't make sense of what was wrong with Hare. Hare had called him in the middle of a case, David ignored it tk work on the case, begging for forgiveness as he had lied to David. But now he refused to pick up David's calls.

David sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He was startled slightly at the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up, "Rossi here."

"David its JJ. We've got a case." JJ said.

"How bad?" he asked.

"It's bad. Really bad."


	8. AN2

OK readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't written in this story for a while (LONG WHILE) but this story has pissed me off, and has gone away from my original plans. So I will be re-writing this story, and the re-write shall have longer chapters, and – to me at least – will be better written. The new version will be up next week sometime.

Sorry bout that,

Noyz


	9. NEW VERSION UP

The new version is up


End file.
